watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Aiden Pearce/@comment-33207183-20180615162725/@comment-24487128-20180616224800
It depends on what game you're reviewing. Both installments are set in, let's call them 'worlds', (not universes), for a lack of a better term to use. - The intention for the first game was to create a gloomy and dark world to showcase the underlying corruption and the effects it has on a low-key level. Since Aiden Pearce is roughly based on Walter White, it was their intention for Aiden to be selfish to some degree and have his ego to be the drive of his actions throughout the game - and in Aidens POV, his world is bleak and dark - which is reflected in the torn society around him. -- When it comes to his expertise, combat etc - I'd say the first game is heavily weapon-combat driven - giving the game a more action-laced feel. -- In the end, Aiden Pearce works in the first game, because he is adapted to the world around him. And to be honest, the first installment feels more realistic visually (imo). The second installment introduces a second 'world' - Dark and gloomy Chicago makes way for a more colorful and lively San Fransisco. And in comes a millennial Marcus Holloway, who fits in this world because, once again, he is adapted to the world built around him. Think of it this way, if you were have Marcus and Aiden trade places, you'd understand how out of place they'd be - mainly because the games are centered around their protagonist - as are the worlds. A positive note about the second game is a bit more realism in how the it can be completed. There is an option on whether you wanna play your missions stealthy or if you're more into combat-driven attacks - which gives the player the option to play however they want to. If you were to compare them as characters, hackers and combatans - again, you have to take all of the above into consideration. WD 1 - relies on heavy weaponry, centered around the 'defend your position' trope. WD 2 - gives you stealth options, essentially the addition of the quadropter is an OP means of mission completing. Aiden: Operates mostly on his own. His ally Clara does some background tracking, hacking, triangulating and gifts Aiden his most valuable weapon : the profiler. But aside from that, he mostly operates alone. Marcus: Operates with his DedSec allies sitting on his shoulders. Most of the actual hacking is done by them, exposition comes from them, weapons and RP comes from them. Yes, Marcus does most of the actual game-missions himself, but he has DedSec backing him up for the most part. - That, and he has tools that make the work twice as easy. (again, the quadropter paired w/ a maxed out social hacking skill, is OP and recquires you to literally just sit somewhere, and wait for the enemies to wipe each other out) So in a VS, by default Marcus has the upper hand because of his tools and DedSec allies. (not to mention he has gained a former ally of Aiden's) I believe when it comes to weapon-combat, Aiden is OP compared to Marcus - but Marcus has more skill in parkour and agility (but I'd say that's because he's younger) Though, for me personally, I'd go with Aiden any day of the week. I personally like his character more (despite people disliking him for being a sourpuss), mainly because he is a lone warrior. That doesn't mean I dislike Marcus - not at all, in his respective world and game, he's an okay MC. In conclusion : Both characters are perfect for the worlds and games they are in respectively. And I don't think they should be compared, since both work towards a different goal. Aiden has personal reasons - Marcus is DedSec's bitch. ;p ALSO : indeed, where did all the comments go? Where's the love?